


fight night

by mayaschuyler



Category: Creed (2015), Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaschuyler/pseuds/mayaschuyler
Summary: “Everybody’s waiting out there,” his hands undo the buttons and she hears the zipper slide down. Bianca’s eyes close and she whimpers when he leans in to bites her neck gently before sucking on the mark. “Somebody might walk in.” His thick fingers slip into her underwear, finding her already wet. “We could get caught,” she moans.





	fight night

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr

It was a full knock out in round one. Only a minute and fifteen seconds in and Adonis Creed racked up another winning title, with barely a single scratch. The crowd had gone ballistic, the noise almost deafening. Bianca had ran to the corner of the ring, helped up by Rocky and immediately ran to him, jumping straight into his arms in front of everyone. The press had been unrelenting, photographers wanting that golden shot and journalists wanting a word with the champion, but he’d kept his arm around her tightly, refusing to let her get swallowed up into the crowd.

When they finally made their way out of the arena, security leading their path, no one notices him lean close to whisper in her ear. “I’m gonna head to the showers real quick,” he announces as Stitch cuts him out of his gloves. “Get some of this blood offa me.” That earns an earnest laugh from everyone in the room and security starts ushering the press back through a different exit as the Creed team heads back to his room.

No one notices when Donnie heads out to showers or when Bianca follows just a few moments later.

* * *

Bianca shrieks, laughing wildly as he lifts her up and sits her on the counter, his lips nipping and sucking on her neck. “D, slow down,” she breathes out in between giggles. “You ain’t tired?” Even so, she pushes her long twists back to give him better access.

“Nah. Adrenaline,” he murmurs as he pushes her TEAM CREED sweatshirt up and lets his hands roam her body as he continues leaving marks on her neck.

“How you even find this place,” she asks between kisses, referencing the empty dressing room they’re making out in.

He pulls her bottom lip in his mouth, sucking on it harshly. “Went for a walk around earlier and sat in here for a bit to think.” He steps back to smile coyly at her. “You done asking questions yet?” His hands are playing at the waistband of her jeans.

“Everybody’s waiting out there,” his hands undo the buttons and she hears the zipper slide down. Bianca’s eyes close and she whimpers when he leans in to bites her neck gently before sucking on the mark. “Somebody might walk in.” His thick fingers slip into her underwear, finding her already wet. “We could get caught,” she moans.

He strokes her, lips kissing up from her collarbone to her neck, her cheek, and finding her lips again. “Door’s locked. Nobody saw us come down here. We’ve got a little bit of time.” He presses against her clit and she keens, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him passionately. She takes in the scent of him, mix of sweat and copper. The feel of his defined muscles shifting under his still sweaty skin, his heavy breathing as he pulls her hips forward and pulls her jeans and underwear down in one quick swoop.

“Fuck, D,” she shoves his shorts down and takes him in her hand, already thick and hard, and rubs at herself making him hiss. He kisses her again with wet lips as hw slowly pushes in, letting her adjust. It’s been weeks since they’ve had the chance to spend quality time together, let alone be intimate, with him focused on training and her recording her EP, and she finds herself lost in that familiar feeling of him filling her, those powerful hands cradling the back of her head sweet and gentle. The way his full lips feel on her skin. She misses being this consumed by him. “I fucking missed you, baby,” she laughs breathlessly as he slides in fully, making her gasp.

They’re kissing again as he pumps out and in again, setting a steady pace. The burn in his muscles is minimal, most of his focus going into the feeling of her surrounding him. “You feel good,” he asks, his breath hitting her lips.

She opens her mouth to respond and yelps as his next thrust is rougher. “Shit, D!” She grabs the back of his neck and he hooks one of her legs up on his arm to adjust the angle. “Baby,” she drawls and puts her other hand on his back. Her nails dig in as he fucks into her quickly. “Donnie. Baby, _please._ Fuck me fuck me fuck me.” 

There’s a bang as he leans forward, one of his hands slamming onto the makeup mirror behind them. He grunts as he moves faster, the obscene sound of their skin smacking together blends with her whimpers and moans. It’s too good, the adrenaline high from the fight, the alcohol she’d drank to calm her fried nerves, that euphoria when his opponent had hit the canvas, hands over his eyes as he heard  the referee yell out the countdown and waiting for his imminent defeat. Bianca feels overwhelmed, full of happiness and love and _victory._  All caution lost, she makes no attempts to hold back as she feels herself float higher and higher. She pulls him closer, burying her face in his neck, peppering the skin with kisses and bites and licks. Donnie groans loudly, his pumps losing their rhythm slightly. “Fucking love you,” he groans into her hair. His hands squeaks against the mirror, leaving messy fingerprints behind. “Missed you so much. _Shit._ ” His back is heaving under her hands and she feels herself begin to twitch in a way that only means she’s close.

“D, baby,” she whimpers, pulling his head up and caressing his face with her hands. She kisses him quickly, her breath uneven. “Donnie, I’m gonna cum,” her voice gets startling quiet. “Fuck,” her eyes squeeze shut and a few tears fall down her cheeks. Her thighs are around his waist and the grip tightens are she feels herself falling over the edge. “Fuck!”

She cries out loudly, feeling her head smack on the mirror behind her, but the pain is muted by the crest of pleasure coursing through her. Donnie’s pace is unrelenting and she hears him muttering in her ear, coaxing her through her climax. 

Her mind starts to clear and her body softens. “Donnie,” she murmur gently, His thrusts are slower, but still powerful. “Baby, I know you’re close, come on.” Almost immediately, his body seizes, thrusting into her so deeply she gasps. His hands grab her hips so hard she know she’ll have bruises tomorrow, much like the ones on his knuckles. He groans loudly, cumming deep inside of her. “Yeah, that’s it.” She rocks against him a bit to help him ride it out until he slumps against her, body completely spent.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he gasps, laughing softly into her twists. He kisses her neck as he tries to catch his breath. “That was...” he trails off, laughing too hard to continue.

Bianca joins him. “Yeah, it really was,” she helps him steady himself on shaky limbs. “Shit, you think anybody heard us?”

Donnie opens his mouth to answer “Nah—” when a swift knock hits the door and Donnie turns, instinctively putting a arm on her to move her behind his body. Bianca squeaks, scrambling for her clothes.

“Hey, uh,” they instantly relax at the familiar voice. “if you guys are finished up in there, there’s a car waiting ‘round back to take us to the hotel.” 

Donnie chuckles bashfully. “Yeah, uh, we’ll be out in a minute, Unc!” Bianca nearly snorts in amusement.

“Alrighty. Yeah, so, uh...” they hear Rocky trail off awkwardly. “I’mma head back to the room now. So.” They listen carefully as they hear his uncomfortable muttering fade off.

Donnie grabs a stray towel to start cleaning up when Bianca bursts into uncontrollable laughter. “What?” he smiles at her.

“We gotta stop traumatizing your uncle like that, D,” she cackles and he chuckles kissing her lovingly.

“He'll be aight; he’s survived _way_ worse than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, follow me at killmongerdispussy.tumblr.com


End file.
